Scary Rainy Day
by FandomGirl02
Summary: This is a short one-shot. Tris is all alone at home while Tobias is at work. The weather is terrible outside. See how she manages to survive the dark! I suck at summaries! God! It's kind of a short story so... read it! ;)


Scary Rainy Day

**So guys! This is just a small, short story. If you guys want me to write more of these please REVIEW!**

* * *

TRIS POV:

It was rainy very heavily outside. And by heavily, I mean things were flying around everywhere The wind was blowing very strongly correctly in the towards the windows. There was no power. It was 6 in the evening and the sun had already set. It was extremely dark outside and the wind was making extremely weird and scary hooting sounds. It was really dark inside our big house and I couldn't possibly see much. Tobias had left for work in the morning around 11 so he would return back only at around 7 or 8. So I'll alone for another two hours.

"Damn, I should've gone to Christina's house today. I would've had at least some company!" I mutter to myself.

And oh. Of course. I was watching a horror movie right before the power went. Genius, right.

And then I heard more thunder. I shuddered involuntarily.

"God! This is so frustrating! I'm a twenty year old woman and I'm still scared of thunder." I said to myself. I mean it was a fear of mine since childhood. I would always cuddle next to my mom whenever I heard them.

Then came in another thunder strike.

"Oh shut up, would you!" I said to the sky. I need to call Tobias. I need to call him. And then suddenly the face the witch in 'The Conjuring' appeared in my mind.

"Don't think about the movie! Think about pleasant things. Like hot chocolate on a nice, cold day. With Tobias and all my other friends. Ahhh! How pleasant!" I said, still blabbering to myself. It helps though. When I talk to myself, it calms me down a lot more than you think it would.

I got my phone and called Tobias, a bit calm.

"Hello?" he said quite annoyed.

"It's me- Tris. It's raining so badly here. Also I watched a horror movie so it makes things worse. There's no power. It's absolutely dark. And the thunder make it horrible. I'm scared out of my wit. I am totally serious so don't joke around."

"Ah. Childhood fears. That's my wife. Tough as cotton balls."

"Hey! It's reasonable, okay! I've seen many people who're scared of thunder! It's extremely common."

"Yeah. I know. But I was just stating that you _are_ tough as cotton balls." He said laughing.

"Fine. I'm done. Bye. You're not a very nice husband."

"Okay. You can cut the call if you want suffer all alone at home. I mean since you're scared of thunder."

"Fine." I said dryly.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I was just trying to divert your mind. I mean you must terrified all alone with the weather outside." He said seriously

"Yeah. It is terrifying." I said.

"So. To brighten up your mood, I want you to go to the kitchen and find yourself something to eat. Like Doritos." He said. I feel him grinning.

"No. I would like something sweet and chocolaty."

"Mrs. Eaton, don't you dare touch my cake." He said jokingly.

"Oh thanks for the idea, Mr. Eaton." I said grinning.

"Now I'm serious. Don't you dare touch it." He said threateningly.

"Okay. Okay. I'll find something else."

"Now tell me, how's the weather near the office?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Tris. But in this situation I don't think I can come home in another half an hour. I think it'll become 8 by the time I reach home. There seems to be lots of traffic."

"You're not in the office?"

"No. I'm stuck in a traffic-jam." He sighs.

" Oh. Fine then. I'll try not to scream when a thunder strikes." I said shakily.

"If you're scared, feel free to call me. I'll keep close it me. Okay?" He said concerned.

"Okay."

"Bye. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I smile.

I hung up the phone and took in a deep breath.

"Okay. Mission 'Survive the Dark', let's get going." I said to myself.

"Part one of this mission is to find myself some food. But no touching the cake." I said.

I put the flash light on my phone and search in the shelves for something to eat. Nutella. My love. My second love. First is always Tobias.

I grab a spoon full of Nutella and go back to the living room. I watch some videos on my phone, when I get a text message from Christina: _Everything good?_

_Nah. I'm doing bad. I'm afraid of the thunder__ \- Tris_

_My poor little girl. Where's Four? –Christina_

_At work. Apparently there's a lot of traffic so he can't reach home early __\- Tris_

_Okay. I'm sorry but I got to go. Bye!- Christina_

_Bye- Tris_

Then I decide to call Tobias. But I bet he must be driving and he hates when people disturb him while driving. So I just go back to watching some extremely boring and I end up sleeping on the couch. It must have been more than half an hour because I hear someone ring the bell. I get up and rub my eyes.

I open the door to see a grinning Tobias.

"Are you my husband or a psychopathic serial killer?"

"Hmm. Let's see. I think I'm your husband." He said playing along.

"Okay."

Then he suddenly threw me onto his shoulders and started running around the room. I shrieked.

"Tobias Eaton get my down this instinct! There's no power and you might dash into something!" I said yelling.

"Point. Sorry for the inconvenience." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Now where's my cake?" he asked.

"On the kitchen counter." I said still annoyed.

"Did you touch it?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Didn't even look at it." I said.

"Good. That's why I love you." He said as he kissed my cheek. Then I finally gave in and smiled.

He soon hogged up all the cake and a small piece in the end. But I didn't mind. He really loves his cake.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review! ;)**


End file.
